


At the Bottom

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hot Chocolate, Short, kinda sad, vent - Freeform, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: He talks to the bottom of his mug, because there’s nothing at the bottom and no one around to listen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	At the Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of upset right now, so here's a weirdly vague vent fic I guess.

Shuichi wants to pace across the room, wander back and forth between walls. But he doesn’t, his feet are too heavy, and his arms feel too weak to carry anything but his mug of hot chocolate. His bed was messy, the sheets upturned and unmade- the stagnant air in his room was cold, and his hot chocolate had gone cold.

Nothing was fine. Nothing was okay. Nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing.

Nothing was ever okay, not when it came to Shuichi.

He was tired. So terribly tired. He wanted to sleep peacefully, under fluffy covers and wrapped in pure warmth, but the brightness of the summer night flitted in from his window and he didn’t own any blinds.

Shuichi downed the last of his (cold) hot chocolate, and looked down at the bottom, staring at the remaining chocolatey pulp that would just be poured down the sink later. Useless, just the leftovers of a much sweeter drink.

“I don’t want to be here.” He said to the bottom of his mug, but the sound of his voice- so weak and fragile- grated on his ears and he quieted.

The dim taste of sweetness clogged his throat and he choked, clutching the mug tightly.

Fuck everything.

The world was becoming blurry, mixing together and swirling, swirling, swirling. Was he tearing up? Shuichi blinked rapidly, trying to correct his vision.

He could hear yelling from the apartment right over.

In, out- he tried to breathe. The world was fine. (no it wasn’t)

The world outside was muted, his bubble stable and quiet, and so very lonely.

Shuichi tilted his mug, watching the sludge slide around, coating the bottom in a deep black-brown. He downed it, and felt the thick, dry and it stuck to his tongue.

How bitter.

**Author's Note:**

> (thanks sun)


End file.
